


Night.

by misslucyfierce



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Night.

His ribbed chest brushed against your skin and electrified it - the raised edges scorching your skin as he dropped kisses against your shoulder. 

“Mama,” The whisper, dropped in desire, melted against your skin as your hips dropped - your plump ass settling against his hardened member. “Come here.” His heavy hand slid over your hips - pulling you into his as he grinded against you. 

His breath was hot against your neck as his tongue eased each love bite. His teeth scraping against your skin as your breath came in pants. You scooted as he pulled your cotton panties down. Your feet scissored under the blankets as his fingers slid over your mound. Your body was a slave to his touch, even after all this time, and your legs fell open - cool air rushing over your warm center as his fingers traced your slit. 

“This shit is so pretty,” He spoke so lovingly as his fingers pulled your lips - stickiness gleaming in the twilight, “I love it when she do this.” Two thick fingers slid into your heat, taking your breath away, as he called to your orgasm, curling against your walls. He mouthed your satin-covered breast. His tongue sliding over your nipple until it was a hardened bud as his palm came down hard on your swollen clit - his pace unrelenting. 

“You looked so fucking beautiful tonight.” His praises washed over you - gasoline to the fire - as he complimented you to orgasm. 

“My fine ass wife…”

“Seeing you in that dress…” 

“Made me want to put another baby in you…” 

“Oh fuck…” the sleepiness fell from your voice as you came - cream spilling from your swollen lips - as he lazily rolled your throbbing clit under his thumb. 

“Would you let me put another baby in you, Ma?” His lips brushed the crest of your ear as his fingers from the spot - your velvet walls fluttering around him. “Let me bust in my pussy?” His predatory gaze burned as your eyes fluttered, weakened by his magic touch. “Hmm..?” He mocked - knowing you were speechless - muted by passion. “You big with my baby? My dick gets hard at the thought.” He pressed against you - his throbbing dick heavy against your leg, “Please, baby girl. I’ll make it real good.” 

“Fuck yessss,” the syllables were stretched as you squirted - gushing over his hand - and your knees fell shut in ecstasy. Erik’s hand slowed - achingly rubbing your puffy lips as your body vibrated. “Yeah?” He questioned, hovering over you, his hands pulling your knees - opening you up to him. 

Your hands flew up weakly as you raked your nails across his abs, “Daddy…” A whine so soft as you stared at him with glossy eyes - a plea for gentleness. 

“Yeah, mama?” He answered his own question as he dragged his mushroomed tip over your dripping slit, watching you coat him. “This my pussy?” The tip nestled in your throbbing walls and you clenched him hard. “Yeah, it’s your pussy.” The declaration was meek as you watched, propped on elbows, as he slid further in - your pussy modeling to him. 

“Goddamn.” He hissed as he bottomed out - your lips stretched over him. “Can I come in my pussy?” He pulled back and you whimpered at the loss. “I want a baby. You gonna give it to me?” He pushed back in and rolled his hips, pushing deeper into your heat. You caught his thrusts - fucking him back as his forearms framed your face - his Adonis frame hovering before you. 

“Yeah, just like,” He coached as your hips snapped - each thrust more lazy than the last as your wet pussy painted stars in his eyes. He snapped his hips hard - the pain mixing with pleasure - as his fingers dug into your full hips. 

“It’s your pussy, Daddy. Feel it?” The boldness appeared as you rolled against his pushes, egging him on. “Let me have your baby.” An erotic song of moans - yours and his - mixed in the air as he pushed in further, shallowing thrusting as he came - hot ropes painting you. 

You opened your eyes - gazing at your favorite sight of an undone Erik who lost control in your pussy when he is reminded it’s his over and over again.


End file.
